Nadie conoce el pasado (PAUSADA)
by skipbeatlove
Summary: Hay una alumna nueva en Gakuen Alice, A simple vista parece no ser tan peligrosa. ¿Pero porque todos los maestros parecen temerle? ¿Por qué es cariñosa con Youichi y Rei? Y lo más importante de todo es que nadie sabe quién es ella realmente. Mal summary lo sé pero demen una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hay una alumna nueva en Gakuen Alice, A simple vista se ve que no es tan peligrosa. ¿Pero porque todos los maestros parecen temerle? ¿Por qué es cariñosa con Youichi y Rei? Y lo más importante de todo es que nadie sabe quién es ella realmente. Mal summary lo sé pero demen una oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

_"-Mami, ¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto una pequeña castaña como de dos años al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Hija, por favor escondete, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo la madre de la niña_

_-Pero no quiero, quiero estar contigo mami- dijo la castaña suplicando a su madre._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a unos hombres con traje negro y máscaras y algunos andaban armas._

_-Maten a la madre, ya no la necesitamos- grito uno de ellos- pero traigan a la niña viva._

_La madre uso el alice de la invisibilidad y escondió a la niña debajo de una mesa, mientras los hombres se acercaron a la madre._

_-¿Dónde está la niña?- preguntaron o más bien gritaron._

_-No se los diré, malditos- dijo venenosamente la madre._

_-Mátenla, ya saldrá la niña- al instante todo le dispararon._

_Una pequeña castaña lo veía todo escondida y llorando, salió, y vio a su madre que yacía en el suelo masacrada por las balas y el alice que la oculto se desvaneció._

_-Ahí está- gritaron los hombres, al segundo ya la tenían rodeada._

_-Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-grito la castaña y los hombres estaban retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo._

_La niña corrió al cuerpo muerto de su madre y la sacudió._

_-Mama, mama, despierta-gritaba pero al ver que su madre no despertaba, sus alices se descontrolaron, ventanas se quebraban, puertas se sacudían, ramas entraban por los hoyos que entes solían ser ventanas y lo siguiente que se supo es que el bosque y la cabaña donde estaba la castaña estaban en llamas."_

Pdv Normal

En un apartamento de la ciudad de Japon, una castaña y con ojos color miel, con un cuerpo de envidia para las mujeres, dormia pesadamente parecia que tenia una pesadilla, a los minutos se levanto jadeando.

Pdv Mikan

Me levante jadeando despues de haber tenido ese sueño, luego de unos minutos me calme.

-Hoy es el dia eh mama- dije en voz alta y con un poco de tristeza en mi voz.

Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara y este dia inicia mi venganza...

**Lamento si fue muy corto este cap el proximo sera mas largo y tratara de la entrada de Mikan a Gakuen alice.**

**Bye**

**Att. Skipbeatlove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo anterior **

_Pdv Mikan_

_Me levante jadeando despues de haber tenido ese sueño, luego de unos minutos me calme._

_-Hoy es el dia eh mama- dije en voz alta y con un poco de tristeza en mi voz._

_Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihira y este dia inicia mi venganza..._

**Capitulo actual**

Me quite la ropa y me fui a bañar, cuando Sali de la ducha fui a mi armario y saque ropa que me iba a poner para ir a Gakuen Alice, cuando iba a empezarme a cambiar pase por un espejo y vi mi cuerpo desnudo, me di acorde de los tatuajes que tenía, eran varios uno lo tenía en el pecho era un corazón y en el medio el nombre de mi primer amor….

El segundo era un moño con puntitos negros lo tenía en el cuello y el ultimo era una rosa que lo tenia en el costado izquierdo, saque ese tema de mi mente y me cambie, me puse una camisa morada con un chaleco negro, una minifalda negra y botas también negras **(ya se dieron cuenta que me gusta el negro cierto XD)** que me llegaban hasta la rodilla, me puse mi collar que tenía una piedra alice roja muy especial para mi **(U.U de quien será…)** ,me pase el rizador por el cabello y me lo deje suelto junto a algunos pasadores, empaque todo y use el alice de la telestraportacion y lo envié a otro lugar, le di un último vistazo a mi apartamento y lo incendie, lo suficiente para que no quedara rastro pero no tan alto para que se quemara todo el edificio, antes de que vinieran los bomberos me telestranporte al interior de Gakuen Alice, no había nadie en el pasillo.

_Por supuesto es de noche, han de estar dormidos._

Seguí mi camino hasta la oficina del HSP, cuando estuve al frente puse mi mejor cara seria y la abri…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mayoría de los profesores estaban ahí, cuando sus ojos voltearon a ver quién se atrevía a abrir así la puerta al verme sus ojos cambiaron al pánico total.

_Aun me tienen miedo pero como dicen por ahí "El mejor respeto viene del miedo"_

-S-señorita Sakura (aquí me conocen como Mikan Sakura) que sorpresa q-que la trae por aquí- tartamudeo Kazumi Yukihira **(Si se dieron cuenta en el capítulo anterior tuve un problema con escribir apellido, U.U tomatazos vengan *Se esconde bajo la mesa*).**

Es un poco raro que tu tío te tenga miedo… sé que se estarán preguntando porque entonces no lo llamo tío pues la respuesta es simple… le borre la memoria.

_**Flashback**_

"_-Mikan, porque haces esto- pregunto mi tío con miedo por lo que iba a hacer._

_-Esta es la única forma de mantener a salvo a todos en especial a ti y a él-conteste con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Sabes que él no elegiría esto… al menos no de esta manera sin despedirte de él y menos haberlos dejado inconscientes a todos incluyéndolo._

_-Adiós tío… cuidalos._

_-Mikan espe…_

**Fin Flashback**

Y les borre a todos la memoria hasta que yo decidiera cuando devolvérselas, desde entonces perdí la costumbre de llamarlo tío.

-Me complace informarles que a partir de hoy yo Mikan Sakura estudiare en Gakuen Alice-dije con la mejor sonrisa perversa que pude dar.

Se volvieron pálidos.

-Y-y a q-que se debe e-este grandísimo honor- pregunto tartamudeando Narumi.

_Creí que tú no me tendrías tanto miedo Narumi… pero veo que me temes aún más que todos._

-He estado pensando que la educación me vendría bien y me ayudaría a ampliar mis horizontes para adulta.-conteste.

-B-bien y-y la verdadera r-razón-pregunto Kazumi.

_Cuando me dejaran de tener miedo…, ya que estamos así causemos aún más miedo._

Dirigí una sonrisa aún más perversa y dije.

-Insinúas que miento Kazumi.

-N-no, n-no, lo siento s-señorita Sakura-exclamo Kazumi al oír mi comentario.

_JAJAJAJA, aunque me divierte cómo reaccionan._

-Bueno y donde me dormiré.

_Estrella especial…_

-Dormirá en el edificio de estrella especial y estará en habilidades peligrosas.-Hablo por primera vez

Rei-nii.

_Tú eres el único que no me temes pero tampoco puedes recordarme._

-Con que tu clase eh Rei-hable fríamente.

-Si-confirmo.

-Y vive alguien más en el edificio de estrella especial.

_Como si no lo supiera…_

-Sí, y es Natsume Hyuuga – contestó Rei-nii.

-Ok, me voy- me dirigi a la puerta al estar frete a esta frene y asome la cabeza por mi hombro y dirigi una mirada a Kazumi- un lo siento no vale… Kazumi- sonreí friamente que hasta hubiera congelado al mismo infierno.

Palideció.

Sali de la oficina y me dirigi al edificio de estrella especial, en el camino empecé a cantar Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni **(Special A Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni) **

_Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku_

_Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke_

_Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

_yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki_

_Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni_

_Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo_

_itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni_

_Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru_

_Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no…._

*Chack*

Se oyeron unos pasos por los arbustos reaccione rapido y me telestranporte detrás de la persona que estaba ahí y le puse un cuchillo en la garganta.

-Que rayos…-dijo el desconocido.

Esta persona estaba cubierto de sangre le di la vuelta y era…

-Qué?...-exclame yo…

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo anterior**

_*Chack*_

_Se oyeron unos pasos por los arbustos reaccione rapido y me telestranporte detrás de la persona que estaba ahí y le puse un cuchillo en la garganta._

_-Que rayos…-dijo el desconocido._

_Esta persona estaba cubierto de sangre le di la vuelta y era…_

_-Qué?...-exclame yo…_

**Capitulo actual.**

**Natsume PDV**

_Estúpido Persona, mira que enviarme a estas horas a una misión._

Estaba lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones a Persona por enviarme a misiones tan noche y para colmo me había manchado todo de sangre, pase por el bosque para ir directo al edificio de estrella especial, cuando estaba cerca empecé a oír una melodía que me causaba ¿nostalgia? No, no, no debe de ser el cansancio, era la melodía más hermosa que haya escuchado, definitivamente el cansancio me estaba haciendo cursi. Me había metido tanto en mis pensamiento que no me había dado cuenta que había llegado prácticamente enfrente de la dueña de la voz hasta que…

*Chack*

Senti que patee una rama voltee a ver si la chica me había oído pero no la vi de pronto la sentí que había alguien en detrás mio y me puso un cuchillo en la graganta.

-Que rayos-exclame

Sentí su aroma era una chica inmediatamente supe que era la dueña de la voz no sé por qué pero lo supe. Me dio la vuelta.

-Que?- exclamo ella.

No le pude ver la cara, pero para que haya exclamado eso tuvo que verme.

_Como diablos pudo verme_

Me soltó y se fue corriendo, me quede en shock y no se porque, a los minutos espabile y me fui al edificio.

**Mikan PDV**

Desde que había tenido ese encuentro con Natsume me había ido a un árbol Sakura y estuve llorando como una media hora, al cabo me limpie las lagrimas me sacudi la falda y me dirigi al edificio de estrella especial. Cuando llegue y entre a mi habitación ni me moleste en mirar el apartamento… me lo sabia de memoria durante mi estadía aquí antes por supuesto que nadie me recordaba ni el Maldito de Kuonji, me metí en el dormitorio y me lance a la cama a los pocos segundos me quede dormida.

_Sueño de Mikan_

"_-Natsy me compras un helado- decia una yo pequeña._

_-No me llames asi "lu-na-res"- dijo Natsume de pequeño._

_-Pervertidooooo-decia yo de pequeña con lagrimas._

_-Quieres un helado si o no_

_-Siiii_

_-Bipolar-termino él."_

Pi pi pi

*Thump*

_Tsk que molesta alarma._

Abri los ojos y cai en la cuenta de que habia arrojado el despertador por la ventana y esta se había roto.

_No importa le dire a Narumi que la mande a arreglar._

Me fui a dar una ducha, cuando Sali busque en el ropero mi uniforme prácticamente era imposible con toda la ropa que tenia, me habían dado de mas para que no me faltara y asi no los molestara, al cabo que yo sentí que fue una eternidad al fin lo encontré y me lo puse, consistía en una camisa blanca con corbata roja, una chaqueta negra que doble las mangas una falda también negra con calcetines blancos también me los doble y unos zapatos negros me planche le pelo y me lo deje suelto.

Cuando estuve lista encendí mi celular y verifique la hora eran las 7:59 y a las ocho comenzabanlas clases. Me telestranporte enfrente del salón e iba a abrir cuando….

**Continuara….**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y si tienen sugerencias o preguntas háganmelas saber.**

**Besitos.**

**Att. Skipbeatlove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo anterior**

_Cuando estuve lista encendí mi celular y verifique la hora eran las 7:59 y a las ocho comenzaban las clases. Me telestranporte enfrente del salón e iba a abrir cuando…._

**Capitulo actual**

De pronto todo se volvió borroso y estuve a punto de caerme me apoye en una pared que estaba atrás mío y empecé a toser sangre.

-Maldición, no he estado usando mucho _ese_ Alice porque me pasa esto ahora.

Busco en medio de mis pechos donde guardaba mis pastillas**(Skip: ¡Mikan! O/O que chica más "moderna."/ Mikan: Cállate Skip. / Skip: está bien lo siento)**las encontré y saque unas cuantas, me las trague, al instante la tos ceso, y justo a tiempo ya que la puerta del salón se abrió. Un Narumi curioso salió de ahí y cuando me vio se cara paso de curiosa a aterrada, dijo:

-Oh, perdón, s-señorita pensé haber oído a alguien tosiendo.

_Genial, lo que me faltaba._

-Insinúas que yo estaba tosiendo y soy tan débil como para que me agarre de la nada.-dije fríamente.

_Lo siento Narumi pero no puedo dejar que alguien que no sea Rei-nii descubra mi enfermedad y tampoco actuar como antes, no después de lo que paso._

-¡No!, c-claro que no-contesto Narumi con un poco de miedo.

-Deberías ver tu cara, jajaja-Reí amargamente el palideció, y me encamine al salón, pero antes voltee sobre mi hombro y vi a Narumi fijamente a los ojos- Deberías controlar tu tartamudeo y actuar normal frentes a tus alumnos Narumi, no querrás perder el poco respeto que te tienen.

-S-si señorita.-contesto ya con un poco de confianza, voltee y entre al salón por el rabillo del ojo vi que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro también.

Me puse en frente de todo y pude notar que el uniforme negro no era el verdadero.

_Rayos estuve aquí antes y no lo pude notar._

El verdadero era: el de las chicas falda roja, mangas de camisa y corbata igual de rojas, medias negras, zapatos negros y lo que queda de la camisa negro. El de los chicos pantalón rojo, camisa negra, corbata roja, calcetines negros y zapatos rojos.

_Por lo visto Narumi noto que mi color favorito era negro._

Todos los chicos al verme babearon excepto Ruka que acariciaba su conejo y Natsume se hacia el dormido.

Reí internamente.

_Siguen iguales, que nostalgia._

-Bueno mis amores, aquí esta la alumna nueva de la que les estaba hablando, por favor preséntese.-dijo Narumi ya calmado.

-Mikan Sakura 16 años, estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa- sonreí falsamente.

**Normal PDV.**

Después de presentarse Mikan, las preguntas no tardaron en llegar para nuestra hermosa castaña.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No te acerques a Natsume-sama y Ruka-sama.

-¿Cuáles son tus alices?

-Bueno, bueno, ella después responderá sus preguntas ahorita escogeremos supareja y donde se sentara, quien quiere ser su pareja.

Todos levantaron su mano, incluso las chicas, excepto Hotaru quien estaba construyendo algo igual de extraños que los anteriores inventos, Ruka quien le daba de comer a su conejo y Natsume quien se hacia el dormido con una manga en la cara.

-Ya se, Natsume será su pareja y se sentara a la par de él, ¿estás de acuerdo?- le pregunto Narumi a Mikan, ante esto todo el salón se sorprendido.

-Si-contesto Mikan tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando Mikan se encamino a su asiento, la puerta inmediatamente se abrió dejando ver una persona vestido completamente de negro y con un antifaz sin forma, y con una caja negra en sus manos, todo el salón ahogo un grito. Inmediatamente Natsume se quitó el manga y se paró.

-¿Qué quieres Per…-empezó a preguntar Natsume pero Persona le interrumpió.

-Cállate, no vengo por ti.

Narumi y los demás solo miraban nerviosos, aunque Narumi sabia porque venia los demás no. Natsume se sentó refunfuñando.

-Mikan ven-la llamo Persona.

-Claro Rei- contesto seria Mikan.

Cuando estos dos se fueron dejaron a un salón que estallo en murmullos y a un Narumi intentando calmarlos.

**Mikan PDV**

Seguí a Rei-nii fuera del salón, cuando él paro en yo también.

-Sabes a que vengo cierto.-pregunto.

-Si, lo que no entiendo es porque paraste enfrente del salón-respondí

-Porque regresaras al salón.-

-Ok, hazlo rápido.-dije impaciente

Abrió la caja negra y saco 20 controladores alices.

-Que pocos.-comente.

-Son controladores alices de nivel especial.-dijo.

Me puso cuatro en una oreja y tres en la otra, 3 en cada mano, seis en cada brazo, uno de percing en el ombligo.

-Sabes que estos no son suficientes cierto.-le pregunte a Rei.

-Sí, pero solo te pondremos estos.-contesto.

_Es hora…_

Estuvo a punto de irse pero le dije que esperara, me acerque a su oído y le dije:

-Es hora onii-chan, hora de que recuerdes.

Me separe de él y le toque la frente, se tambaleo y lo deje caer, entre al salón, el murmullo se apagó, no me importo, me acerque a Narumi y le dije al oído:

-Rei esta tirado en el suelo al frente del salón, llévatelo a la enfermería, ahora.

Salió corriendo.

**Continuara…. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_-Rei esta tirado en el suelo al frente del salón, llévatelo a la enfermería, ahora._

_Salió corriendo._

**Capitulo actual**

**Natsume PDV **

Vi que Persona se llevo a la nueva, y todo el salón empezó a murmurar y Narumi los intentaba calmar. No se por qué pero ella me causa un raro sentimiento, como si la conociera y….bla bla bla solo estoy hablando tonterías, Narumi siguió con su clase, después de lograr callar al salón, aunque se notaba que estaba un poco nervioso.

Minutos después Mikan entró al salón, se dirijió a donde estaba Narumi y le susurro algo, pero debió ser algo grave porque Narumi se puso palido y salio del salón corriendo, ella se rió, o talvez no es grave.

**Normal PDV**

Mikan no pudo aguantar la risa y se empezó a carcajear por todo el salón, todo el mundo se le quedó viendo, ella notó eso y dejo de reír.

Se aclaró la garganta, y dijo:

-Bueno, como verán Narumi tuvo un pequeño inconveniente y tuvo que salir. Por lo tanto hay alguna pregunta.

Varios levantaron la mano.

-Si Nonoko-dijo nuestra castaña.

Todos se sorprendieron de que ella supiera el nombre.

-Como sabes mi nombre-pregunto Nonoko.

-Eso es lo de menos, quieres preguntar ya?-contesto Mikan irritada.

-Bueno, porque Persona te vino a buscar?

-Como ya les dije, voy a habilidad peligrosa, asi que no es extraño y…-contestó

-¿y…..?-preguntaron todos.

-Persona es mi hermano-contestó

-Queeeee?-gritaron.

Un martillo cayo al suelo y nuestra castaña volteo a ver a quien se le había caído, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que a Hotaru fue a quien se le había caído.

**Hotaru PDV**

Maldición.

Primero Mikan regresa después de tanto, pero por suerte pude ocultar mi sorpresa y alegría, y ahora esto no sabía que iba a decir tan rápido que Persona era su hermano que se me callo el martillo con el cual estaba construyendo un nuevo artefacto, lo recogí, coltee a ver a Mikan, me sonrio.

Maldición.

Y ahora olvido que puede leer la memoria.

Volteo a mirar a todos que ya me estaban observando desde hace tiempo.

-Que tanto me miran idiotas.-les dije fríamente.

-Veo que volviste-esta vez me dirijí a Mikan.

-Y veo que tu dejaste de fingir que no te acordabas de mi, fuiste muy ingenua si pensaste que no me di cuenta, desde hace tiempo Hotaru- me contesto fríamente.

Sip, ha cambiado.

_Lo sabía desde hace tiempo?_

_Para ser exactos sabía que tu habías tomado la piedra alice de la anulación que te regale y no estabas inconsciente ese día. –dijo Mikan en mi mente._

_Deja de meterte en mi cabeza._

_Nop-contesto- y ya le devolví a Rei-nii la memoria._

_Que?_

_Sip y por cierto agui viene él._

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Persona furioso y a Narumi tratando de calmarlo.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme jovencita-le dijo Persona a Mikan.


End file.
